Sourire Cafe Series :: Mine Mine Mine
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kau milikku!/Ani, aku milikku sendiri!/Aku benci saat kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut karena aku seakan-akan sosok yang lemah. Tapi aku mrasa hampa ketika kau pergi.. Next Story is... Mind to RnR?


**Sourire Café Series**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Shin Donghee**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Henry Lau**

**.**

**Mine.. Mine.. Mine..**

**(See Soonkyu)  
><strong>

**.**

**Pairing Inside :: KyuMin**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Humor/Romance**

**Don't be copied without my permission..**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>This is mine.. That is mine.. You're mine..<em>

_Everything is Mine~_

_._

_Stop it!_

_I am just myself.. Not Yours!_

_._

**Pov :: Lee Sungmin**

**.**

" Kyuuuuu!"

Aargh.. Aku langsung menutup telingaku begitu Wookie mengeluarkan suaranya yang melengking. Tubuhnya memang boleh mungil, tapi suaranya.. Ya Tuhan.. Membuatku frustasi!

Dan yang membuat uri eternal magnae kami menjerit itu nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah si evil magnae. Si sableng. Si biang rusuh. Si biang onar. Si biang dari segala biang.. Untungnya bukan biang setan. (Untuk yang terakhir itu aku agak bohong.. Jelas-jelas dia rajanya setan). Aiish.. Kalimatku kejam juga.. =.=

Dia adalah…

" Kyuhyun!"

Tuh.. Belum aku jawab Wookie udah menjeritkan namanya lagi.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang besar bergumul dibalik punggungku. Aku menoleh dengan malas dan kulihat Cho Kyuhyun si pembuat kerusuhan sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggungku sambil memakan cake buatan Wookie yang baru aja selesai dihias.

" Hyung! Helep me, pliiiss~"

" Hyung! Awas! Jangan lindungi magnae itu!"

" Hyung!" Kyuhyun semakin memegangiku erat.

" Hyung!"

" Stoop!"

Degh! Aku tersentak ke ambang pintu dapur. Melihat Hyukkie sudah berdiri disana bersama dengan Hankyung hyung yang cuma geleng- geleng.

" Berisik banget.. Sampai kedengaran keluar, lho.." Gumam Hankyung hyung sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun. " Kyu! Jangan main di dapur.. Ayo bantu di depan.. Banyak tamu, nih.."

" Ya, Kyu! Sana pergi!" Wookie ikutan mengusir Kyuhyun sambil cemberut. " Cheese cake yang seharusnya buat cake utama hari ini hancur udah. Kyuhyun nyebelin!"

" Siapa suruh kau pelit, hyung."

Si magnae itu masih nggak mau mengakui kesalahannya.. Dia memang begitu..

" Lagian, cake itu kan milikku."

Satu kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun membuat Wookie melotot menatapnya. Aku menghela nafas sambil memilih beringsut menjauh. Kurasa aku masih ingin mendengar dengan baik. Karena itu sebelum Wookie mengeluarkan super pitchnya.. Lebih baik aku..

" YA CHO KYUHYUN! PERGI KAU!"

" Kyuhyun!" Hyukkie ikutan menjerit.

Aiishh.. Kapan acara jejeritan ini selesai? Lama- lama berada disini aku benar- benar bisa tuli.

Cup!

Degh! Aku tersentak kaget.

Mwo?

Saat aku melirik, kulihat Kyuhyun udah nyengir sambil kabur meninggalkanku. Lagi- lagi.. Bocah itu menciumku? Yah, mencium pipiku sekilas. Dan sepertinya sensornya bekerja dengan baik, karena sebelum aku sadar dan memukulnya dia langsung kabur.

" Hyung.. Adak rim keju dipipimu." Ucap Wookie sambil kembali meratapi cakenya yang agak berantakan karena ulah Kyuhyun.

Aku mengusap pipiku pelan.

Kulihat noda cream yang lembut memang menempel di pipiku. " Aku nggak suka!" Dengan segera aku langsung mencuci tangan dan wajahku. Ya, aku sendiri bingung.. Tapi aku benar- benar sedang nggak suka kalau Kyuhyun dekat- dekat denganku. Aku benci caranya memprlakukanku seakan aku ini namja yang lemah dan nggak bisa ditinggal.

Aku benci tatapannya saat menatap mataku..

Dan yang paling aku benci.. Dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti miliknya pribadi. Aku ini milik diriku sendiri!

" Hyung, dari pada bengong mending buat pesanan!" Perintah Wookie membuyarkan lamunanku dari sosok manja dan kekanak- kanakkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ne." Ucapku cepat sambil menarik kertas pesanan yang tadi dibawa Kyuhyun ke dapur.

Hentikan mengingat betapa menyebalkannya magnae yang suka membuat ulah itu. Sekarang kau harus bekerja sangat keras untuk café ini. Sourire café..

Seperti yang kalian semua tahu..

Sourire café adalah sebuah café unik yang terletak di kawasan Myeondong (keberadaan café ini membuat iri para readers. #plakk). Café sederhana dengan cat dominan putih ini memang kelihatan biasa. Tapi kalau kalian masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan gundah, barulah kalian bisa menemukan perbedaan café kami. Dan kurasa aku nggak perlu menjelaskannya karena butuh waktu panjang untuk menceritakan café ini.

Jangan tanya juga kenapa café ini dibuka lagi.. Karena aku sama sekali nggak akan memberitahukannya. Aku akan membiarkan luka itu terpendam sampai akhirnya kami melupakan sendiri bagaimana luka yang kami dapat karena nyaris kehilangan café ini juga Teukie hyung karena 'dia'.

Ne, dia! Aku benci dia..

Aku benci keluarganya.. Karena keluarganya yang membuat kami sempat terpecah.

Ah, jadi ngelantur! Oke.. Balik ke topic sebelumnya. Rata- rata pelayan disini itu agak kurang normal. Jangan aneh kalau melihat pemandangan romantis super sweet yang biasa dipertontonkan Siwon dan Kibum, pacarnya atau dua namja aneh alias Hyukkie dan Donghae yang hobi melakukan fanservice (?) tanpa pandang tempat.

Tapi aku..

Aku ingin menekankan kalau aku ini namja normal! Aku manly dan berotot, kan? Kekar pula.. Aku nggak mau kehidupanku dikendalikan sama seorang namja. Apalagi Kyuhyun!

Wait! Kenapa Kyuhyun? Ah, entahlah..

Tapi.. Meski aku bilang begitu.. Sampai sekarang sejujurnya belum ada yeojya yang menarik perhatianku. Meski sebenarnya sekarang aku sudah memiliki pacar, aku sama sekali nggak mencintainya. Aiish.. Apa aku ini memang nggak normal yah? Benar- benar bikin frustasi!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyuuuuung~"

Suara itu lagi..

Aku menoleh ke pintu café dan kulihat Kyuhyun dan Henry masuk ke café masih dengan seragam sekolah. Yups.. Si evil magnae itu sudah kelas tiga SMA sedangkan uri real magnae alias Henry baru kelas dua. Jadi jam kerja mereka hanya dari sore sepulang sekolah sampai café tutup.

" Kyu.." Teukie hyung geleng- geleng lagi. " Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu izin libur panjang karena mau ujian?"

" Benar, Kyu.. Kau kan harus belajar. Meski kau jenius, tetap aja.." Shindong hyung menambahkan.

Kyuhyun cemberut sambil berjalan mendekatiku yang memang sedang istirahat karena café kami lagi sepi. " Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau libur, hyungdeul.. Aku bisa kok menghadapi ujian tanpa belajar." Namja itu merangkul leherku manja.

" Kyu lepas!"

" Ani!" Dia menatapku tegas.

" Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini! Aku nggak suka.." Aku meronta. Tapi entah kenapa aku nggak bisa. Kyu memang lebih muda, tapi tenaganya jauh lebih besar dari pada aku. Kalau kami pacaran jelas- jelas akulah yang berperan jadi ukenya.

Eeeh? Kok lagi- lagi aku berpikir sejauh itu! Pabbo, Lee Sungmin!

" Hyung harus suka.." Namja itu mengendurkan rangkulannya dan duduk disampingku. " Karena suatu saat hyung akan menjadi milikku."

Kutatap dia serius..

" Kyu! Aku nggak akan jadi milik siapapun!" Aku gusar sudah. Kusentak tangannya dan aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya menuju dapur. Aku nggak menoleh, tapi aku bisa merasakan seluruh orang yang ada disitu memperhatikanku.

Wookie menatapku sekilas. " Sungmin hyung, gwaenchana?"

" Ne."

" Hyung kok sekarang jadi dingin gitu sama Kyuhyun? Bukannya dulu kalian akrab banget yah?"

Degh! Wookie menanyakan hal yang membuatku kembali kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Benar.. Sebenarnya dulu aku dan Kyuhyun kan sangat dekat. Tapi.. Gara- gara ucapannya itu.. Aku jadi muak! Kutegaskan lagi.. Aku bukan miliknya! Aku bukan milik siapapun.. Aku hanyalah milik diriku sendiri!

Trrrt. Ponselku bergetar.

Buru- buru aku meraih ponselku dan membaca ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang sangat aku hapal. Nomor Lee Soonkyu, atau aku biasa memanggilnya Sunny. Jika kalian bertanya siapa dia, akan kujawab.. Dia itu yeojya.. Teman sekelas Kyuhyun.. Pacarku.

Gara- gara hal inilah.. Hubunganku dan Kyuhyun entah kenapa memburuk.

Sebulan yang lalu…

.

Flashback..

" _Eh, hyung.. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku mencintai hyung?" Aku terkejut saat Kyuhyun menanyakan hal konyol itu. Strawberry cake yang tadinya mau kumakan jadi nggak kelihatan enak. Aku menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alis._

_Kyuhyun nyengir. " Ne, gimana kalau aku sampai menyukai hyung?"_

" _Entahlah.. Memangnya aku perduli.." Saat itu aku masih suka bergurau dengannya, jadi kutanggapi ucapannya dengan santai dan bercanda juga. " Kurasa Sunny labih menarik daripada kau, Kyu.."_

_Namun pikiranku salah, Kyuhyun malahan menatapku bête sambil meraih tanganku._

" _Hyung!"_

_Degh! Saat itulah aku merasa sesuatu yang salah disini._

" _Hyung itu milikku.. Hyung jangan dekat- dekat dengan yeojya centil itu!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan dengan cepat menarik wajahku. Bibirnya dengan cepat menangkap bibirku yang terasa kelu. Dia menciumku sekilas tapi bisa membuat tubuhku terasa kacau._

" _Hyung milikku!" Ia kembali mengatakan hal itu setelah menciumku._

_Ada dua penyebab disini.. Pertama, dia menciumku! Dan kedua.. Kalimat Kyuhyun membuatku marah dan kesal. Well, aku bukan miliknya dan dia nggak punya hak untuk mengikatku dengan ucapannya itu. Kyuhyun memang kekanak- kanakkan, tapi kali ini kurasa dia sudah benar- benar kelewatan. Apa dia nggak bisa belajar kalau semua yang disukainya itu belum tentu bisa jadi miliknya sepenuhnya kan!_

Flashback end..

.

Sejak itu aku nggak suka bersikap manis pada Kyuhyun. Aku justru cuek dan bersikap dingin padanya. Aku memang marah.. Aku nggak suka.. Dan entah kenapa sejak itu aku jadi benci semua perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapku. Karena itu seakan menunjukkan kalau aku memang miliknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Pov :: Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

" Hyung!" Aku sudah nggak bisa tahan lagi dengan sikapnya kepadaku. Begitu dia melintas keluar mau pulang dari café, aku buru- buru menarik tangannya. Dan saat itu dia langsung menatapku sinis dan datar.

" Wae?"

" Hyung.. Kau marah kan sama aku?" Kalimat tanya retoris.. Karena tanpa dijawabpun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sungmin hyung diam sambil menghentakkan tanganku. Namja itu membenarkan syal pinknya. Meski musim dingin telah lewat, tetap aja cuaca malam itu bisa membuatmu membeku. " Cepat pulang, Kyu.. Kau bisa sakit."

" Tumben hyung perhatian.."

" Cho Kyuhyun!" Dia menatapku marah.

Aku balas menatapnya nggak kalah sangar. " Benar kan? Bukannya hyung udah nggak perduli lagi sama aku? Jadi yah biarin aja aku disini kedinginan. Aku hanya mau menunggu hyung karena aku muak hyung selalu dingin kepadaku."

" Cih, kekanak- kanakkan." Sungmin hyung melangkah meninggalkanku. " Terserah."

Dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Aku nggak bisa mengejarnya karena aku hanya akan mendapat sikap penolakan darinya. Jadi buat apa dikejar?

" Masalah yang agak serius yah?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Teukie hyung bersandar di ambang pintu masuk café sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku. " Hyung.. Hyung mau ngeledek aku atau memang mau membantuku?" Tanyaku sambil agak cemberut menatapnya.

Teukie hyung menggeser posisinya. " Welcome in Sourire café, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.." Ia tersenyum sambil mempersilahkanku masuk dengan gayanya yang seperti penerima tamu.

Aku menghela nafas sambil tertawa pelan. " Kurasa aku memang butuh bantuan café ini sekarang."

Kuceritakan awal masalahku pada Teukie hyung sampai hari dimana aku mendengar berita menjengkelkan dari Sunny di kelas.

.

Flashback..

" _Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau tahu, aku sudah jadian dengan Sungmin oppa." Satu kalimat Sunny membuatku hancur, lemas dan semacamnya. Setelah mendengarnya aku langsung kabur ke café. Aku nggak perduli kalau sebenarnya masih ada jam pelajaran. Ne, aku membolos!_

_Kebetulan aku lihat Sungmin hyung baru pulang belanja. Sebelum dia masuk café aku langsung menarik tangannya dan nyaris membuat belanjaannya jatuh._

" _Kau berpacara dengannya? Dengan Lee Soonkyu! Dia itu yeojya, hyung!" Aku benar- benar nggak bisa untuk nggak menatap matanya yang kecoklatan. Apa ucapanku waktu itu benar- benar membuatnya marah sehingga dia begini?_

_Dia menatapku dingin. " Why? Aku ini namja dan dia yeojya!"_

_Aku mematung mendengarnya. Sangkalan yang sangat hebat. Ternyata memang ucapanku waktu itu penyebabnya. " Bu-bukan begitu.." Aku jadi sedikit salah tingkah. " Tapi.. Dia itu Lee Soonkyu.. Yeojya itu.."_

" _Sudahlah!" Dia memotong. " Kau nggak punya hak untuk mengurusiku, Kyu.. Suka- suka aku mau pacaran sama siapa. Urusi aja tugasmu sendiri." Sungmin hyung langsung berjalan meninggalkanku masuk kedalam café._

_Hyung, pabbo.. Padahal aku serius.. Aku mencintaimu.._

Flashback end…

.

Kutatap Teukie hyung yang nggak bicara sedikitpun. Dia mendengarkanku dengan sangat baik. " Hyung.. Gimana menurutmu?"

" Kyuhyun.. Kau lupa siapa Sungmin eh?"

" Lupa? Lupa gimana.. Yah, aku inget.. Dia itu si kelinci maniak pink dan makanan manis yang kelewat sensitive." Jawabku sambil mengerutkan kening. Aku nggak paham dengan pertanyaan Teukie hyung tadi, lho.. Beneran deh..

Teukie hyung malah teratawa.

" Hyung! Serius.."

" Tuh kau tahu.."

Eh? Maksudnya?

" Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat Sungmin, kenapa kau sebegitu bodohnya mengatakan hal- hal yang sudah jelas nggak disukainya. Coba kau bayangkan kalau tiba- tiba ada yang mengklaim dirimu adalah miliknya? Apa kau akan terima?" Teukie hyung menatapku lembut.

Aku diam sejenak. Kalau kubayangkan.. Yah.. Sejujurnya aku nggak mau..

Kuputuskan untuk menggeleng.

" Kalau kau aja nggak mau, kenapa kau mengklaim Sungmin adalah milikmu? Bahkan sekarang disaat dia marah padamu, kau semakin menggencarkan serangan bermanja- manja padanya kan? Apa kalau kau marah, dan orang yang membuatmu marah itu bermanja- manja padamu kau akan suka?"

" Aniya, hyung.."

" Apa kau akan mencari cara agar dia nggak lagi bermanja- manja padamu?"

" Ne.."

" Apa kau ingin dia menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padamu?"

" Itu sudah pas.." Aku diam nggak melanjutkan omonganmu. " Menyadari kesalahan dan meminta maaf.. Pada Sungmin hyung?"

Teukie hyung mengangguk. " Sejujurnya memang wajar kalau kau marah atau cemburu karena Sungmin lebih memilih yeojya itu. Tapi kau nggak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusannya. Dan sekarang dia marah padamu, apa kau sudah meminta maaf?"

" Hyung!" Kali ini aku memukul meja. " Sekalipun aku meminta maaf apa dia akan putus dengan yeojya itu? Apa Sungmin hyung bisa menerima perasaanku? Sekalipun aku minta maaf Sungmin hyung tetaplah nggak akan menjadi milikku, kan?"

" Itu masalahmu. Memangnya dengan begini juga dia akan menjadi milikmu? Memang kenapa kalau Sungmin ternyata nggak mencintaimu? Apa itu artinya dunia akan hancur? Apa itu artinya hidupmu berakhir? Ani, Kyu.." Teukie hyung berdiri dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Kau harus belajar sesuatu.. Nggak semua hal yang kau suka akan menjadi milikmu. Apalagi kalau hal itu juga memiliki perasaan.."

Aku diam..

" Aku rasa kau pasti pernah dengar kalimat yang mengatakan cinta itu nggak harus memiliki. Sejujurnya aku kurang setuju dengan kalimat itu.."

Kutatap dia bingung. " Lho? Kok? Kesannya omongan hyung jadi muter- muter begini sih?"

Teukie hyung tertawa. " Untukku, cinta itu harus saling memiliki. Dalam bentuk apapun itu. Memiliki artinya bukan mempunyai atau mengusai sepenuhnya, Kyu.. Asal kau bisa merasakan bagian orang itu yang hidup dihatimu dan membuatmu bahagia itupun bisa dibilang memiliki. Sayangnya banyak orang salah mengartikannya. Dan salah satunya itu kau.."

" Aku?"

" Kau berpikir kau harus memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya, dan jika kau nggak berhasil memilikinya aku yakin kau akan menyerah dan membiarkannya bersama orang yang dicintainya dan berusaha melupakannya. Tapi itu salah, kau akan tetap memilikinya selama kau masih menyimpan kenangannya untukmu sendiri. Kenangan itu sendiri bisa berupa memori kalian ataupun hanya sebuah rasa yang tertinggal. Kau akan tetap mencintainya dan akan tetap memilikinya meski kau mencintai orang lain sekalipun. Karena cinta itu nggak akan pernah mati. Meski ada seratus orang yang pernah kau cintai, disaat kau bertemu dengan orang keseratus satu, maka kau akan tetap mencintai seratus orang itu." Penjelasan Teukie hyung sangat panjang. Tapi aku bisa memahami sepenuhnya.

Aku menunduk. " Eothokkajyo, hyung?"

Teukie hyung kembali mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Bicara dan minta maaflah padanya atas keegoisanmu. Jangan minta dia untuk putus dengan kekasihnya dan sikapilah hal ini secara dewasa. Ingat aja satu hal, meski Sungmin milik orang lain.. Setidaknya dia masih milikmu karena kau akan tetap mencintainya. Jangan memaksanya menerimamu.. Arra?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Arraseo.." Balasku sambil menengadah menatap Teukie hyung dan mulai tersenyum. " Gomawo, hyung.. Jeongmal gomawo.."

Aku nggak tahu apa yang akan kupikirkan kalau Teukie hyung nggak memberikanku pencerahan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa banyak pelangganya yang sedang sedih selalu meminta Teukie hyung menemani mereka. Semua ucapan Teukie hyung itu memang logis dan masuk akal. Itu memang manusia.. Nggak ada kebohongan atau kepura- puraan disetiap penjelasannya.

Aku paham hal lain hyung.. Jadilah manusia yang jujur..

Disaat kau sedih, maka menangislah.. Disaat kau cemburu maka marahlah.. Yah, karena manusia itu bukan sosok sempurna yang harus selalu beritikad baik. Tapi setidaknya, ada batasan yang nggak boleh dilampaui. Dan keegoisannku terhadap Sungmin hyung, telah membuatku melebihi batas itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Sunny-yah.. Apa aja yang pernah kau lakukan dengan Sungmin hyung?" Aku sebenarnya malas bicara dengan yeojya yang wajahnya agak mirip dengan Sungmin hyung ini. Dia itu centil dan manja. Dia kenal Sungmin hyung karena sering datang ke café.

Sunny menatapku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman sok manisnya. Aku-nggak-suka!

" Jawab gitu aja lama banget sih!"

" Santai, Kyuhyun-ah.." Yeojya itu memainkan ujung pensil mekaniknya dengan santai. " Ngh.. Kami pernah.. Humm.. Hanya kencan dan pegangan tangan aja. Nggak pernah lebih dari itu. Waeyo?"

Just like that?

Jinjja?

Aku kira sudah lebih. Aku aja pernah merasakan bibir Sungmin hyung, tapi yeojya ini belum pernah? Aku harus bangga atau sedih nih?

" Apa.. Sungmin hyung pernah bilang kalau dai mencintaimu?"

Kali ini Sunny terdiam cukup lama. " Udah deh.. Nggak usah nanya macam- macam. Urusi aja urusanmu, Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku tahu kau dan Sungmin oppa memang sangat dekat, tapi kurasa kau nggak punya hak untuk mengetahui urusan pribadinya denganku." Jawaban yang membuatku muak! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin hyung?

Sunny memilih berjalan dengan langkah kesal keluar kelas.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku.

Sungmin hyung mencintainya atau nggak itu memang bukan urusanku. Yang penting bagaimanapun perasaan Sungmin hyung, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Karena Sungmin hyung sangat penting untukku. Ya, nasihat Teukie hyung akan menjadi peganganku.

Sungmin hyung..

Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Meski kau nggak bisa menerima perasaanku.

Kuputuskan untuk membolos hari ini. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat ke Henry aku langsung menarik tas sekolahku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku akan dengan mudah keluar dari sekolah. Aku ini jagonya membolos.

Setelah berhasil mengelabuhi guru penjaga sekolah dan keluar dari gerbang, aku langsung berlari menjauh dari sekolah. Aku ingin segera menemui Sungmin hyung. Aku akan mengatakn semuanya padanya.

.

" Sungmin hyung.." Aku langsung masuk ke dapur begitu sampai di café. Aku bahkan nggak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie hyung, Siwon hyung, Shindong hyung dan Hankyung hyung. Karena pikiranku fokus ke namja aegyeo itu.

Sungmin hyung nggak menoleh. Hanya Wookie hyung yang menoleh.

" Kyu? Kok ada disini?"

Aku nggak menjawab pertanyaan Wookie hyung. Kutatap punggung Sungmin hyung datar. " Hyung.. Bisa menatapku sebentar aja?" Pintaku pelan.

Akhirnya Sungmin hyung menoleh dan menatapku datar.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepadanya. " Hyung.. Kau masih marah sama aku ya?" Lagi- lagi aku menanyakan hal yang kelewat payah. Sungmin hyung pasti udah bosan sama pertanyaan ini. Berani bertaruh dia nggak akan jawab.

Sungmin hyung tetap diam.

Aku nggak akan mundur!

" Hyung, jeongmal mianhae!" Dengan satu gerakan aku membungkuk hormat sampai sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Sungmin hyung. Ini pertama kalinya aku membungkuk sampai seperti ini pada orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Sungmin hyung!

Nggak ada tanggapan. Hening..

" Kyu.. Angkat wajahmu." Kali ini yang kudengar suara Teukie hyung.

Sudah pasti aku menurut. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Teukie hyung berdiri dibelakangku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku paham arti tatapannya. Hyung.. Akan kulakukan seperti yang kau jelaskan padaku.

Aku kembali menatap Sungmin hyung, kini namja kelinci itu mengatupkan mulutnya dan menatapku heran. Aku tersenyum. " Hyung. Maaf atas ucapanku waktu itu. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya.. Aku salah karena mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku. Wajar kalau kau marah, karena kalau aku diposisi hyung, aku juga akan marah."

Sungmin hyung masih diam.

" Aku nggak akan memaksa hyung untuk menerima perasaanku. Hyung sudah mempunyai Sunny. Maaf karena kubilang dia centil. Well, aku memang nggak suka padanya. Aku cemburu karena hyung memilihnya dan bukan aku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, meski marah keadaan nggak akan berbalik. Hyung akan tetap mencintainya.. Mungkin.."

Aku sudah bicara sepanjang itu, Sungmin hyung masih diam.

Apa dia nggak berminat memaafkanku?

Kurasa kesalahanku kali ini memang nggak termaafkan. Aku membungkuk lagi sekilas. " Mianhae hyung. Aku nggak akan memaksa hyung untuk memaafkanku sekarang juga. Semua butuh proses dan mungkin itulah yang hyung butuhkan untuk memaafkanku." Aku tersenyum miris. " Mungkin kalau aku menyingkir sementara.. Bisa membantu yah.."

Nae, aku harus menyingkir dari hadapannya..

Aku menoleh menatap Teukie hyung. " Seperti yang Teukie hyung bilang kalau hyung mengizinkanku ambil cuti menjelang ujian kan?"

" Kau.. Akan mengambilnya?"

Aku mengangguk. " Mulai hari ini sampai ujian berakhir dua bulan lagi, aku nggak akan muncul di café. Aku akan fokus ke sekolah. Boleh kan hyung?"

Teukie hyung mengangguk. " Nae, Kyu.."

" Siip!" Aku menoleh lagi kearah Sungmin hyung. " Sampai jumpa dua bulan lagi.. Hyungdeul." Dengan gontai kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dapur. Melewati hyungdeul yang berdiri diluar dapur.

" Kau serius Kyu?" Siwon hyung bertanya padaku.

" Nae, hyung." Hanya itu jawabanku.

Aku melangkah cepat keluar dari Sourire café. Selama dua bulan aku nggak akan datang kesini. Sakit kalau mengingat Sungmin hyung masih nggak bisa memaafkanku. Sedih kalau mengingat aku harus meninggalkan café ini sementara. Tapi aku mau bagaimana lagi? Berada disisi Sungmin hyung saat ini juga percuma.

Meski sudah meminta maaf, orang butuh waktu untuk menerimanya.

Kali ini aku akan mencoba menjadi dewasa dan menunggu sampai Sungmin hyung memaafkanku. Dan aku akan tetap mencintainya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Pov :: Lee Sungmin**

**.**

Apa Kyuhyun akan melakukan seperti yang dia katakan? Cuti dari café? Kenapa aku merasa nggak enak hati. Well, aku merasa agak bersalah karena hal ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun memilih cuti dari café karena aku. Karena dia ingin aku memaafkannya.

Padahal.. Aku sendiri yang salah dan terlalu berlebihan..

Aku nggak suka dia memperlakukanku dengan manis karena aku nggak mau dibilang lemah. Ya, aku nggak suka berada dibawah orang lain. Aku ingin menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang kuat. Dan kalau disampingnya aku selalu merasa kecil dan nggak berguna. Aku lemah kalau dengannya dan itu membuatku kesal.

Sebenarnya, aku juga nggak marah dengan Kyu..

Memang alasan aku menerima cinta Sunny agar Kyuhyung berhenti menggangguku, tapi sekarang.. Disaat dia memang berhenti menggangguku, aku merasa kehilangan.. Nggak ada Kyuhyun rasanya ada yang kurang.

" Gege mikirin Kuixian gege?"

Teguran Henry membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Ani." Aku berbohong.

" Sudah nyaris dua minggu Kuixian ge nggak ke café. Aku kira gege merindukannya. Apa gege masih belum memaafkannya?"

Aku diam dan menunduk. Perlahan kuaduk cappuccino buatan Wookie yang tadi aku pesan. " Well, sejujurnya aku memang nggak marah padanya. Aku sadar kalau sebenarnya aku hanya kesal kepada diriku sendiri Mochi. Rasanya aku yang harusnya minta maaf sama Kyuhyun."

Henry memutar kursinya disebelahku sambil menarik nafas. " Sebenarnya, setiap hari Kuixian gege selalu menanyakan gege setiap hari. Dia benar- benar serius mencintai gege, tapi sekarang kurasa Kuixian ge sudah nyerah."

Aku memperhatikan wajah Mochi dari sudut mataku. Benarkan yang dikatakan namja itu soal Kyuhyun?

Henry tersenyum tanpa menatapku. " Aku iri sama gege karena Kuixian ge sangat mencintai gege."

" Mochi.. Kau suka Kyu?"

Mochi tersenyum menatapku. " Aniya, gege.. Buatku, Kuixian gege itu teman sekaligus gege yang jarak umurnya nggak beda jauh denganku. Aku iri karena sampai saat ini aku belum pernah merasakan seperti apa dicintai setulus itu. Makanya aku iri.." Namja manis itu meloncat turun dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Apa aku seharusnya bersyukur terhadap peraasaan cinta Kyuhyun? Tapi kalau hanya dicintai, bukannya Sunny juga mencintaiku sama seperti Kyuhyun. Apa bedanya?

Aiish.. Meski aku bilang apa bedanya, tetap aja ada yang aneh..

Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku sama sekali nggak tertarik sama satupun yeojya, termasuk Sunny. Aku mungkin kejam, tapi aku sudah terlanjur memulainya. Sekarang saat Kyuhyun nggak ada aku baru paham bagaimana rasanya nggak dicintai..

Kenapa aku berpikir sampai sejauh ini?

Apa mungkin.. Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan Kyuhyun?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Huwaaa… Apa yang terjadi padamu Lee Sungmin!

Trrrt..

Ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan dari Sunny.

_Oppa.. Aku mau ketemu sama kamu hari ini bisa? Aku ke café ya.._

Apa aku harus menemuinya? Pikiranku sedang dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun hari ini, kalau bertemu dengannya aku rasa aku malah akan menyakiti yeojya itu. Dan aku nggak mau melakukannya. Sunny terlalu baik padaku, aku nggak mungkin menyakitinya.

Aku langsung membalas pesannya.

_Mian.. Aku lagi nggak di café.._

Aku berbohong lagi..

" Annyeong, oppa.."

Degh! Aku tersentak dari dudukku begitu suara lembut itu memanggilku. Dengan takut aku menoleh ke asal suara. Sunny berdiri disampingku sambil memegang ponsel pinknya dan tersenyum miris.

Dia…

" Kurasa kita memang harus bicara oppa.." Sunny tersenyum lebar dan entah kenapa senyumannya justru membuat hatiku agak sakit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Sebenarnya aku agak bosan oppa.."_

" _Bosan?"_

_Sunny mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk. " Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini. Semakin lama oppa justru semakin menjauh dariku. Bahkan selama dua minggu ini oppa selalu menghindariku kan?" Mata mungilnya menatapku meminta pertanggung jawaban atas sifatku yang terlampau acuh terhadapnya._

" _Aku sama sekali nggak menghindarimu, Sunny.. Mianhae, chagi.."_

" _Selama beberapa hari ini, aku selalu mendengar Kyuhyun-ah menanyakan tentang oppa pada Henry-yah."_

_Aku menatap Sunny serius. Dia tahu juga?_

" _Kudengar dia cuti bekerja di café selama dua bulan dan sudah berlangsung Selma dua minggu. Kalau kuingat lagi, oppa sedikit berubah setelah dua minggu kan? Boleh aku tahu ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian?"_

" _Nggak ada apa- apa, Sunny.."_

" _Kanjimael." Sunny menatap mataku tanpa senyum. " Kyuhyun-ah sangat mencintai oppa.. Memang oppa kira aku nggak tahu? Aku paham perasaannya. Tapi sepertinya oppa nggak merespon perasaannya. Tadinya itu membuatku senang karena aku tahu oppa nggak mungkin mencintai seorang namja. Tapi sekarang aku salah.."_

" _Salah?"_

" _Oppa.. Kau mencintainya.."_

_Aku diam. Entah kenapa lidahku terlalu kelu untuk membalas ucapan Sunny. Aku.. Mencintai Kyuhyun? Itu nggak mungkin!_

_._

Pembicaraanku dan Sunny terus kuingat.

" Kau belum pulang Sungmin?" Teukie hyung berjalan keluar dari kantornya dan mendekatiku yang masih duduk di kursi café. " Ada masalah?"

" Aku.. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal.."

Namja cantik itu duduk dihadapanku. " Dua minggu yang lalu, aku bicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang masalah kalian. Kurasa hari ini saatnya aku mendengar masalahmu. Boleh aku membantumu, Sungmin?"

Yah, memang kalau sedang ada masalah yang paling bagus adalah bicara dengan Teukie hyung. Jadi, aku nggak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku akan menceritakannya padanya.

" Aku bingung. Antara perasaanku dan pikiranku. Entah kenapa keduanya menjadi nggak sejalan setiap aku mengingat Kyuhyun atau Sunny. Saat dengan Sunny, pikiranku selalu mengatakn kalau aku mencintainya, tapi sejujurnya aku nggak tertarik padanya. Aku nggak mencintai Sunny sepenuhnya. Dan dengan Kyuhyun, tiap bersama dengannya aku merasa kesal dan nggak berguna. Itu membuatku berpikir untuk membencinya, tapi sebenarnya.. Hatiku juga nggak bisa membencinya.."

Aku menarik nafas sebentar.

" Tadinya aku pikir kalau Kyuhyun cuti semua akan selesai. Tapi aku salah, karena dia nggak ada disini aku merasa ada yang kurang. Kemarin- kemarin aku memang menjauhinya.. Tapi sekarang.. Aku malah membutuhkannya, hyung.. Aku bodoh yah?"

" Ya, kau memang bodoh."

Aiish.. Dia jujur sekali..

" Tapi kurasa orang memang akan menjadi bodoh kalau berurusan dengan hal ini."

Ngh? Hal ini?

" Maksdmu hyung?"

" Bukan hanya kau.. Kurasa semua orang memang akan menjadi bodoh kalau sudah mencintai orang lain. Kalau di kasus Kyuhyun, rasa cintanya padamu menjadi sebuah dan membuatnya mengklaim kau adalah miliknya. Tapi dikasusmu lain, rasa cintamu pada Kyuhyun membuatmu nggak mau terlihat lemah dihadapannya makanya kau benci kalau dia memperlakukanmu dengan teramat lembut, kan?"

" Wait! Maksud hyung.. Aku sebenarnya mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Teuke hyung tersenyum meledek sambil mengangkat bahu. " Untuk hal itu, kau aja yang pikirkan sendiri. Aku nggak bisa menjawabnya karena hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya. Ah, salah.." Teukie hyung menguap sebentar dan berdiri sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia kembali menatapku. " Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya saja kau nggak sadar. Aku ngantuk.. Apa kau masih mau disini?"

Aku menggeleng sambil berdiri. " Kurasa.. Aku memang harus menyelesaikannya."

" Menyelesaikan apa?"

" Menyelesaikan sesuatu yang salah." Aku tersenyum menatap Teukie hyung. " Gomawo, hyung.. Sampai bertemu besok." Ucapku sambil memeluk hyungku sekilas dan berlari keluar café meninggalkannya.

Kau terlalu bodoh Lee Sungmin..

Kau nggak bisa menyadari perasaanmu sendiri padahal jelas- jelas kau selalu merasa nyaman berada disisinya. Kau nyaman kalau dia melindungimu dan bersikap lembut padamu. Tapi egomu mengalahkan semuanya. Egomu membuatmu membeci perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapmu.

Aku berhenti di taman dan mengambil ponselku.

Dengan cepat aku mengirim pesan kepada Sunny.

_Sunny, mianhae. Aku sudah memikirkan semua ucapanmu dan kurasa kau benar. Aku mungkin mencintainya tapi aku nggak bisa menyadarinya sendiri. Aku memang namja yang jahat karena menyakitimu. Tolong putuskan aku.._

Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat balasannya.

_Ne, oppa.. Akhirnya kau sadar.. :)_

_Sesuai permintaanmu.. Sungmin oppa, mulai sekarang.. Kita putus aja ya?_

Lega.. Entah kenapa perasaanku lega saat membaca pesan dari Sunny itu. Aku langsung mengirim pesan balasana untuknya.

_Gomawo, Sunny.. Aku tahu kau yeojya yang baik. Dan aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Gomawo.._

Sunny kembali membalas dengan cepat.

_Ne oppa.. Saranghae.._

Ya, Sungmin.. Sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan masalah keduamu dengan anak itu. Aku kembali mengetik pesan, tapi bukan untuk Sunny. Melainkan untuk Kyuhyun.

_Kutunggu kau di taman Myeondong sekarang._

Hanya itu.

Aku tahu Kyuhyun nggak akan mengabaikan pesanku. Seperti apapun aku marah dan menghindarinya, Kyuhyun nggak pernah menghindar dariku. Itulah nilai plus dalam dirinya, dia kadang bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan aku.

Mungkin aku memang lemah..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Satu jam aku menunggu..

" Hyung!"

Suara itu.. Suara yang nggak pernah kudengar setelah dua minggu belakangan ini. Aku langsung menoleh keasal suara dan kulihat seorang namja tinggi dengan mantel coklat berlari kearahku dengan terburu- buru.

Nafasnya kacau dan berantakan saat sampai dihadapanku. " Mi-mian lama.. Tadi ponsel aku tinggal di rumah dan aku pergi ke toko buku. Hosh.. Hosh.. Hyung udah lama kan?" Dia berdiri tegap sambil menghirup udara sebanyak- banyaknya dan kembali menatapku. " Oke, lalu ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum..

Dia masih sama, tersenyum dengan lembut padahal aku sudah pernah memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar.

" Kau marah padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. " Eh, kenapa aku marah dengan hyung?"

" Karena sikapku padamu belakangan ini. Bahkan aku nggak mengatakan apapun saat kau meminta maaf padaku. Kau nggak lagi mengirimiku pesan atau mencoba meneleponku. Kau marah, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. " Oh, gosh! Hyung.. Aku nggak marah.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan waktu agar hyung memaafkanku. Aku nggak mau lagi mengganggumu, bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu?"

Aku menunduk. " Kalau begitu.. Aku memaafkanmu. Dan.. Aku mengizinkanmu menggangguku."

Nggak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun sedangkan aku tetap menunduk.

" Aku tahu aku nggak sepantasnya bicara begini. Tapi aku memikirkan banyak hal sejak kau mengambil cuti. Aku terus kepikiran sampai akhirnya aku sadar ada yang hilang kalau Kyu nggak ada di dekatku. Memang aku sangat kesal kalau kau memperlakukanku seperti orang yang lemah, tapi kalau kau nggak ada. Aku lebih lemah lagi.."

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Menyebalkan!

" Kenapa diam aja!" Kali ini aku mengangkat wajahku dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat Kyuhyun mencium bibirku lembut. Berbeda dengan biasanya, dia nggak hanya menciumku sekilas. Tapi menciumku! Benar- benar sebuah ciuman penuh!

Aku agak kewalahan juga karena Kyuhyun menahan lenganku agar aku nggak bisa berontak. Tapi aku nggak akan membiarkannya menguasaiku dengan mudah. Aku menggertakan gigiku kuat agar Kyuhyun nggak bisa mengintimidasiku dengan bibirnya.

Cukup lama namja itu melumat bibirku dan aku mulai kehabisan nafas.

" Kyu!" Kudorong bahunya sekuat mungkin. Nafasku terengah- engah. Wajahku panas dan jantungkum berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang. Tapi Kyuhyun..

Namja itu tersenyum lembut dengan matanya yang teduh..

" Hyung nggak usah bicara panjang lebar.. Hanya dengan satu kata aku juga paham kok.."

Satu kata..

" Hyung, sa_"

" Tunggu!" Aku buru- buru menutup mulut Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya. " Aku yang akan mengatakannya.." Dengan cepat aku berlari agak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. " CHO KYUHYUN SARANGHAEEE!" Seruku sekencang mungkin.

Senyum lebar terkulas dibibir Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum aku dengar Kyuhyun menjawabnya, aku langsung berlari memeluknya lagi. Kyuhyun balas memelukku sambil mencium puncuk kepalaku lembut.

" Nado saranghae hyung.. Yeongwonhi."

Ya, Lee Sungmin.. Meski kau selalu kesal kalau dia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, tapi sekali- kali boleh kan dia bermanja padamu? Ternyata, disangkal seperti apapun.. Aku seorang Lee Sungmin memang milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Maaf karena aku terlalu lama menyadari perasaan ini, Kyuhyun..

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>Selesai juga akhirnya..<p>

Entah kenapa cuplikan next story kali ini sangat mudah ditebak! Huuff..

knapa rata2 readers bner nebak klo crta itu KyuMin? huwaaaaa~ *tabok Kyu* (lho?)

.

Maaf karena untuk series kali ini aku lama update. Entah kenapa appa nggak mau ngisi pulsa modem inet aku dan bkin aku nggak bisa buka inet hampir satu minggu penuh. Mana hape belum sembuh juga.. Sumpah! Hidupku hampaaa!

mian yah ngg dpet kbar apa2 darikuuu~~ *kaya eksis ajj lu*

.

trus We Love You Hyung jga blum bsa aq update coz aq manteg imajinasi..

bkin skenario *gaya bngt thena, ck* full fighting itu mnguras tnaga.. sma kya bkin NC.. #plakk

.

Dan mian juga karena aku nggak bisa buat balasan ripiuw kali ini. Hiks.. Bener- bener nasibku lagi kacau minggu ini. Semoga dewi fortune berpihak padaku minggu depan.

Nah, aku minta ripiuwnya yaa..

Pliiiiss~~ *ddangkoma eyes mode on*

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Story ::<strong>

" Kau akan bertunangan?" Aku menatap namja itu tanpa minat. " Kalau sudah bertunangan kenapa main di cafe ini? Minta ditemani aku pula.. Aneh deh.."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sambil memperlihatkan padaku cincin tunangannya yang berwarna putih. Orang kaya yah?

" Kau mau membantuku?" Tanyanya pelan.

" Membantu?"

" Kalau kau mau berpura- pura jadi pacarku dan membuat calon tunanganku mundur, aku akan membayarmu."

Tawaran yang aneh.. Kami kan hanya pelanggan dan pelayan. Kenapa jadi ngomongin soal ini.. Tapi.. Tawaran yang nggak buruk.


End file.
